Red like a Rose
by Mrs.AmyCohen
Summary: Like any father to be Ron Weasley is nervous. But with a little help from Harry, he'll learn to help his wife through it all and realize the beauty of his baby daughter.


"Blimey Harry! I can't even think!" Ron Weasley was pacing back and forth frantically outside of the delivery room at St. Mungos awaiting the birth of his first child.

"Isn't it obvious Mate? Get in there and help your wife through the delivery!" Harry Potter was becoming very annoyed with his best friend and brother in-law.

"But Harry, did you not see where the baby is coming out of? I'm afraid I'll pass out."

"You didn't expect it to fall out of the sky holding a thank you letter from babyland did you?"

"No but I didn't realize..."

"Rubbish Ron! Get in there and take care of your wife!"

Unexpectedly Harry pushed Ron into the delivery room. He looked down at Hermoine and almost fainted, but he remembered what Harry had said. He needed to help Hermoine through the delivery. He walked over to the bed where a very sweaty, and angry looking Hermoine was laying.

"RONALD!" she roared. "Where were you?"

But before Ron could answer Hermoine screamed out in pain and squeezed his hand with all her might. This lasted for about two minutes, but for Ron it felt like a lifetime. When the contaction was over he felt as though he would need his hand amputated.

"The baby is crowning. One more big push and you two will be parents." The doctor called. Ron felt faint again, but he was imeadiatly snapped out of it, when he once again felt Hermoine's grip on his hand. He remember all the coaching session they had gone to. They said he to help her through this. So he did just that. He held Hermoine's hand and spoke words of encouragement. Finally Hermoine let out one more blood wrenching scream, and the doctor held up a tiny baby.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, you have a healthy baby girl." The doctor said. "Mr. Weasley would you like to cut the umbilical cord?"

Ron nodded and walked over to the doctor. He was holding the baby on it's back. The nurse handed Ron a pair of scissors, and he cut the cord. He smiled down at his daughter while tears came to his eyes.

"Would you like to hold her?" The doctor handed Ron his daughter.

He held the beautiful little bundle of joy, and looked down into her eyes. She was the most beautiful thing he hand ever seen. He brought the baby over to Hermoine and placed her in her mother's arms. Hermoine looked down and smiled at the baby. Ron knelt down beside his wife and daughter, and kissed them both on the forehead. The doctor took the baby to be cleaned up, and let Hermoine get some sleep. So Ron walked into the waiting room where his entire family was waiting. They all looked up anxiously when they saw.

"Well?" George said.

"It's a girl." Ron said with a grin as big as all of Europe.

Mrs. Weasley walked over to her son and wrapped him in a tight hug.

"My baby has a baby!" She exclaimed happily.

Ron smiled again and hugged his mother.

"Well of course Harry will be the god father." Ron said with a laugh.

Harry got up and hugged his best friend. For the next few minutes everyone gave Ron hugs and words of encouragement, even Ginny who seven months pregnant, with her and Harry's second child waddled over and hugged her brother. Ron felt amazing. This was the happiest he had ever felt in his life._I'm a father! A father!_ He saying to himself over and over again. A few hours later he went in by Hermoine who, had just finished resting.

"Hi sweetheart." he said giving her a small kiss.

"Hey. The doctor just finished with the baby. He said that she is perfectly healthy." Hermoine said smiling.

"Brilliant. When do we get to see her?"

"Five minutes from now."

Ron laughed at his precise timing. Sure enough within five minutes, the doctor presented them with their little pink bundle of joy. He placed her in Hermoine's arms and left. Ron looked down at her and was speechless. He could no belive how beautiful she was. Once again he began to cry tears of joy. He looked over at Hermoine who was experiencing the same reaction. After a few moments of the new parents gazing lovingly at their daughter Hermoine spoke.

"She's got Weasley hair." she said.

"Yeah. But it's darker than the normal Weasley hair." Ron agreed.

"It a bit more of a red than it is ginger."

"Red. Like a rose."

"Rose! That's beautiful! We'll call her Rose!"

"Brilliant! But what about a middle name?"

"How about Molly? You know after your mum."

"Nah. How about Hermoine?"

"Rose _Hermoine?_"

"Nevermind then."

"Hey how about Marie like my Mum?"

"Rose Marie Weasley. I like it."

"It's a beautiful name."

"Yes it is. And it suits her."

"Why is that?"

"Because she's beautiful."


End file.
